shinobilifefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Life
Story From many years ago, a ninja named Kagetora of the Inuishuu clan (イヌイシュウ クラン or 犬イシュウ 氏族). He devoted his life to protect Beni-Hime-Sama a.k.a. Princess Beni (べに ひめ さま/紅 姫 様). As it so happens they were being chased by their attackers so they fleed into the lake to escape the assassins who were behind them. They floated to the bottom of the lake together, but unfortunely they got seprated from each other because of a time loop hole (or a time warp) leading Kagetora to the future (present day to Beni's) era. Kagetora shows up just in time to rescue Beni from her kiddnaper by accidently knocking her off the edge of the building, but he catches her as they glide down on the side of the building with his ninja claws (or something kind of like a garden rake). He thinks that Beni Fujiwara (藤原紅/ふじわら べに) is really the Princess, but later he finds out the truth that she's not the Princess. To be continued.... Characters Protagonist (Main Characters) *Beni Fujiwara (藤原紅/ふじわら べに), She the heroine of the story. She's about 16-17 years old. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 1 and so on. *Kagetora (景虎/かげとら, lit. "Shadow Tiger"), He the hero of the story. He's looks about 17-18 years old. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 1 and so on. Antagonist (Villains and Rivals) *Hitaki (英名), Kage's rival and ex-friend. His real name was "Heikurou" (ヘイクロウ). First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 3 and so on. *Rihito Iwatsuru (イワツル りひと), Rihito is Beni's Fiancé. First appearance in the manga series Volume 2, Chapter 5 and so on. *Marika (マリカ), she is a hired help for Beni's father and also the one who hired the kiddnapper(s). First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 1. *Kiddnapper, he's just a hired help to get rid of Beni. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 1. Major&Minor Characters *Hirono Fujiwara (藤原広野), She is Beni's deceased mother. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 1 and so on. *Hachikuma Fujiwara (藤原ハチクマ) , He is Beni's father. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 1 and so on. *Princess Beni (紅姫様, Beni-hime-sama, lit. "Red Princess"), She is the real princess, but she later changes her name to "Soyo (そよ)" so she wouldn't be taken back to the palace. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 1, 3 and 4. *Heikichi (平吉) , the man that Beni-hime married. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 3 and 4. *Younger Kagetora -- (ヤンガー景虎), He is the younger 14-year-old Kagetora from the past. First appearance in the manga series Volume 1, Chapter 3 and 4. *Renkaku Hikiira (連角/れんかく), Is Renkaku he the spy?! Or is he not??? *Aoguro / Aoguroi (あおぐろい/青黒い, lit. "Blueish Black", "Dark Blue" or "Livid"), This is Renkaku's pet bird (crow!?). *Oojijisama (お爺さま, lit. a ridiculously polite way to say "old man"), He is the Inuishuu clan's leader. *Matsu (まつ), This is Hitaki's deceased sister or brother? I'm not sure. *Chiyou (千代), This is Hitaki's deceased sister. *Toukichi (トウキチ), This is Hitaki's older brother from the past era. He has aliases: the Yakoushuu clan calls him Shirousa (シロウサ) and he pretends to be Hachikuma (藤原), but yet is he the spy? *Enjii (エンジイ), a girl friend of Renkaku and a Kunoichi (くのいち, lit. a "female ninja"). *Daizen () , He is one of the Inuishuu Clan's shinobi. He died at the hands of Hachikuma (a.k.a. Toukichi). *Abi (アビ), He is one of the Inuishuu Clan's shinobi. He died at the hands of Hachikuma (a.k.a. Toukichi). *Mizunagi (水凪), He is one of the Inuishuu Clan's shinobi. He died at the hands of Hachikuma (a.k.a. Toukichi). *Ueno (上野), He was Beni's father's friend who disappeared in the future era. *Takezaki (竹崎), He Beni's father's secatary. He has a weird crush on Beni. *Kuroki (黒木, lit. "Black Sake"), Beni's father's dog. Kuroki was named after a famous actress named Hitomi Kuroki. *Hitomi Kuroki (瞳黒木), a famous Actress. *Kiryuu (桐生, lit. temporary residence), He is an enemy from the Yakoushuu Spy Clan. *Hyouga (氷河, lit. glacier), He is an enemy from the Yakoushuu Spy Clan. ---- Clan *Inuishuu (イヌイシュウ/犬私シュウ) , This is Kagetora, Hitaki, Renkaku and Enjii's clan. *Y akoushuu (埡口寿), This is the enemy spy clan -- Shirousa's clan. ---- Places Past *Town of Hisai, a town in Kagetora's past. *Tokyo, Japan, this is Beni's hometown in the past when she was 4-6 years old. Present *Tokyo, Japan, this is Beni's hometown in the present. She's about 17-18 years old. Future *Tokyo of the Future, who knows? ---- Fruit&Food Mentioned *Myrica Rubra Fruit (ヤマモモ果実, "Bayberry Fruit" or "Myrica Rubra Fruit") Category:Characters